Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Category:Shaping a Masterpiece for the Empress nothing linkes there, all content is moved and enhanced at Shaping a Masterpiece for the Empress. --mfive (talk) 21:48, December 21, 2014 (UTC) A cautious day "This page shouldn't be wiki-ed - people who haven't paid the requisite Fate won't even see it." - Jemann I haven't paid fate to seek the Temple of Wind and I see this page occasionally. I can't click "go" because the option is locked for anyone not seeking the temple, but the action still appears when the Airs are right. Vae Victis (talk) 07:46, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Kay, removed template. — Aximillio (talk) 13:05, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Questions of provenance I created the page yesterday and today I see that it was marked for deletion. The reason given was that it's a fate-locked content. I don't disagree with that. I fact, I can remove the page myself. But I have some questions (playing FL for couple months, but started editing this wiki only couple days ago, so I'm still a newbie). 1. How can I say if the content if fate-locked? The card itself was not yellow and it didn't require fate to play. It may have related to some other fate-locked content, but according to the unlock requirements that I saw, it required "Uncovering Secrets framed in Gold" and "Acquiantance: A Repentant Forger". Neither seem fate locked. 2. What is exactly forbidden to put on wiki? Content and results of the fate locked card - that's obvious. But I saw many, many actions listed on wiki with a remark that a particular action is fate locked, thus its contents is not shown. So if "Questions of provenance" are really fate-locked, would it be appropriate to leave its page and keep the actions listed, just remove the description and action results? Thomsongdn (talk) 09:51, January 10, 2014 (UTC) 1. Uncovering Secrets Framed in Gold is set to 1 with the card 'A bewildering salon', and can only be increased by spending Fate on one of the options of 'Gold frame, black painting'. After that point, yeah, it can be hard to tell whether what you're seeing is regular or premium content. Trust us, this was. 2. For Fate-locked actions on a card or storylet, they're usually visible to regular users, so we show the description but not the result. Storylets and cards that only appear after you've paid Fate aren't visible to the regular user, so we don't show description or result. Even showing the names of cards/storylets and possible options is kind of a spoiler for the general direction of that storyline; it's all part of the story the user is paying for. We do make an exception for items that are only gotten through Fate-locked stories, since they're so often visible on other players' profile pages anyway. -Jemann (talk) 14:31, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot. It's becoming clearer for me, but also more tricky at the same time. On one hand the wiki was tremendous help, so I'd like to contribute a bit in return. On the other hand, I don't want to break FBG rules, but it's tricky to decide if a given content required something that is fate-locked. I'll try to be more careful. And thanks a lot for your explanation. Thomsongdn (talk) 01:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Send a Luxuriantly Coiffed Sorrow-Spider 50 FATE) This page is a candidate for deletion, but there's really nothing to discuss. Whoever made the page had a typo in the title; and the properly-named page already exists. If the latter didn't already exist it would be a simple move to correct the mistake, but since it does the page needs to be deleted. Lostdrewid (talk) 19:56, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Bound in Diocesan Intrigue Someone overenthusiastically decided to shedule this page for deletion before I've even had a chance to establish if it is part of an old Fate-locked storyline I did months ago, or if its new. The whole thing popped up last week out of the blue when I was following a normal storylet elsewhere as I haven't bought any Fate for months. Knowing that Failbetter sneakily update and change things and how Fate-locked stories are just mentioned in the title with no details I created a page. Blitz (talk) 22:12, February 6, 2017 (UTC)